- Survivors -
by LeaTenshi
Summary: La porte Eclypse s'est ouverte, et des milliers de dragons en sont sorties... Crocus, et le royaume de Fiore furent ravagées par les monstres. Sting & Rogue, accompagnés de Gajeel et Levy, vont tenter de survivre à cette enfer... Tous ensembles. Début un peu lent, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D C'est tiré d'un RP avec ma sœur, qui joue Sting et Cobra, moi les autres


**7 Juillet X793. Dernier jour des Grand Jeux Magiques.**

_Cette date fatidique qui sonnera également la fin de beaucoup de vie... Qui aurait pu imaginer un tel désastre ?..._

Les mages des guildes participant aux Jeux étaient postés sur la place centrale de Crocus, après le discours du Roi, ils attendaient ces fameux dix mille dragons annoncés par la Lucy du futur. Le Canon Eclypse devait faire la plus grande partie du travail en exterminant la quasi-totalité des dragon, les mages devaient se charger de se qu'il restait. C'était du moins ce qui était prévu...

Du coté de la porte Eclypse, désormais ouverte, les soldats, la princesse Hisui et Arcadios se tenaient devant l'imposante entité magique aux cotés des soldats et de Lucy, Wendy et les troix Exceeds de Fairy Tail. Ils attendaient que ce fameux canon magique s'active pour éradiquer la menace lorsque...

« -Fermez la porte ! Tout de suite! »

C'était la voix de la constellationiste blonde, étonnée la princesse de Fiore lui tenait tête en disant que c'était la seule solution contre les monstres.

« -La porte est... Reliée à l'espace-temps d'il y a 400 ans ! »

Stupeur. Comment était-ce possible ? Lucy avait demandée à l'esprit stellaire Crux d'analyser la porte, et annoncer ce résultat, problème : il y a 400 ans, le royaume était peuplé de ces créatures reptilliennes. Mais c'était trop tard...

Un grondement sourd et fort s'échappa de la porte grande ouverte. Une énorme masse commenca a sortir, quelque chose d'imposant...

Un dragon.

Un dragon, un vrai. Les soldats se mirent à hurler « C'est pas possible ! Malédiction ! » et s'enfuirent. Le premier dragon sortit, puis un deuxième suivit rapidement, et un troisième... Sept en sortit et prirent leur envol au dessus de la ville de Crocus. Bouche-bée, la princesse et les mages regardaient la scène sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose.

« -C'est ma faute, murmurait la princesse, je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir cette porte...

-Il faut la refermer ! » Cria la grande blonde en courant vers le méchanisme de fermeture.

La constellationiste prit le levier et tira de toute ses forces : impossible de bouger d'un millimètre ce levier. Avec l'aide de Yukino, Lucy et cette dernière ouvrirent toutes les portes du Zodiaque et ils se mirent tous à pousser les battants de la portes pour la fermer.

« -Elle commence à se fermer ! » s'écria joyeusement Wendy, la petite dragon slayer céleste.

Hélas, sa joix fut de courte durée : une force rouvrit la porte violemment, projetant les esprits stellaires : un autre dragon. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre... ! Des dizaines de dragons !

« -Alors... C'est de là... Que sortent... Les d-dix mille dragons... » bafouilla Hisui entre deux sanglots.

Tous les monstres s'envolèrent de tout les côtés, n'importe où : ils venaient d'arriver sur de nouvelles terres, et ils comptaient bien imposer leur règne ici aussi, ils partirent découvrir ces terres du futur peuplées d'humains...

Sur la place centrale de la ville, les mages voyaient tous ces dragons volant dans le ciel, et certains se posèrent lourdement de part et d'autres de Crocus.

« -C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » grogna le dragon slayer de la lumière de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe.

« -Le canon devrait s'activer maintenant, non ? » demanda son frère d'arme, Rogue Chenney, dragon slayer de l'ombre.

« -Butons ce qu'on peut pour l'instant. » lança Sting en courant vers un dragon.

Rogue fit de même, toutefois moins confiant.

Les mages présents avaient pour mission d'anéantir le plus de dragons possible, mais cette tâche était plus appropriée pour les Dragon Slayer, leur magie étant normalement adaptée... Mais ils étaient très nombreux. Ils se battaient férocement comme les autres Dragon Slayers : Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Luxus, Sting, Rogue et Cobra, accompagnés par leur amis bien entendu.

Cobra des Oracion Seis, bien qu'étant en prison, Jellal à proposer à Doranbolt et Lahar du Conseil de la Magie de le libérer pour se battre, une décision qu'ils auraient préférés ne pas prendre, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il fallait faire quelque chose...

Les combats faisaient rage. Beaucoup de bâtiments finirent en morceau, beaucoup déjà sont morts, surtout des civils qu'on essayait désepérement de protéger. Une vrai catastrophe, personne n'avait compter les dragons qui étaient sortis de cette maudite porte, mais il y'en avait bien des centaines... Une dizaine étaient rester sur la ville qui finissait en cendre...

« -Ils sont trop nombreux Sting, on n'y arrivera jamais... » soupira Rogue.

« -La ferme, Rogue, j'veux pas t'entendre dire ça. » lui repliqua son ami.

Ces paroles redonnèrent un peu de courage et d'espoir au jeune homme, « Il faut rester réaliste, pensa-t'il, ils sont trop nombreux, on a aucune chance. » Ceci étant dit, il continua de se battre malgré tout.

En regardant en l'air, le jeune homme blond vit quelque chose sur le dos d'un dragon...

Une personne ! Une personne était perchée sur le dos d'un de ces reptiles volants !


End file.
